


You're Not Perfect and that's Okay

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Barisi Ficlets [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi babies, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Bisexual Rafael Barba, Boyfriends, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Rafael Barba, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Sonny takes care of Rafael, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., This makes me happy, law and order svu, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Rafael has to give into a plea and Sonny is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	You're Not Perfect and that's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsLitaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/gifts).



> I wrote this because of the adorable ThisIsLitaE has written so much stuff so I hope they like it. I love all the hurt/comfort

Sonny balanced both his briefcase, his jacket, his umbrella and the cannoli’s he’d picked up at he and Rafael’s favorite bakery. It was nearing the end of the night, or at least it should have been, and Rafa had texted him with a stern ‘I don’t need a break I have to finish this’ as he worked through his latest loss. Well, it wasn’t exactly a loss, but they both hated making deals with any defense lawyer. It was almost seven o’clock, most everybody’s quitting time, and as he made his way down the hallway, he could see Rafael’s light still on.

He nudged the door open with one hip, noticing Carmen had left already, earlier than usual. Not a surprise. He peered through the blinds of his boyfriend’s office and shook his head. He could already see him sitting on the red-leather couch, head in his hands, hair a mess, and papers strewn everywhere. He was in both ‘full work mode’ and ‘full defeat’ mode.

Sonny set the bags outside the door and gave a very light knock before opening the door, when Rafa caught his eyes and Sonny gave an understanding smile, “Hi sweetheart. Aren’t you ready to call it in tonight? Not much more we can do at this point…”

He entered the room without preamble, carrying the bag of food, setting them down by the couch.

“Sonny, not now, please…” Rafael growled in his usual rough tone, not willing to say ‘uncle’ by any means. This was just this was just the way he was and Sonny knew how to work it to his advantage.

“I’m gonna say anything I can by any means to get you to stop.” Sonny replied, his tone just as serious, he sat down beside his very stubborn boyfriend, not touching at first, taking in his state.

Rafael had removed his suit jacket, but his suspenders remained tight across his shoulders. The bright red and pink that they were that matched his tie. A color that always accentuated his dark features and chestnut hair.

They were silent for a short while before Sonny reached forward and tipped Rafael’s gaze upwards with two fingers under his chin. And he couldn’t help it he stroked his thumb up and down Rafael’s cheek, “Hi sweetheart.” He said again.

Rafael swallowed roughly, shaking his head, “You shouldn’t be here. I’m not in a good mood….as in, at all, probably be best if you leave.”

Sonny contemplated for only a second before he answered, “Nope, we’re not doing that.” he reached towards the coffee table and closed the files with a loud and purposeful slap, even as Rafael scrambled forward, “No, Rafa you’re done. This is done, you hear me? Plea deals are finite and you’re just torturing yourself because you think you deserve it.”

The stern timber of his voice seemed to work and Rafael’s brow wrinkled, “I don’t need you to make my decisions for me, dating or not.”

Sonny took a deep breath and smiled, “Is that so? Well, honey, I’m doing it now. You need to close up shop for the night.”

“I have two more debriefings that don’t even have anything to do with this case to get done before I clock out.” he growled, reaching forward again and Sonny stopped him.

“How you gonna do that all tense like this?” Sonny sighed, “And I know which cases. They can wait. Baby, they’re petty theft they’re not murders or rapes. Please? Just relax for a few minutes and I promise I’ll let you get back to it. Scouts honor.” He raised three fingers.

“You weren’t in the Scouts…” Rafael rolled his eyes.

“Hell yeah I was,” and he used the distraction to move forward and slip off Rafael’s suspenders from his shoulder with only a mild scowl and untuck his dress shirt, “How do you think I can tie such a perfect tie? Or hell, know where North is?”

“Catholic upbringing?” Rafael replied, his exhaustion showing now that he didn’t seem to even realize that Sonny was undressing him. It was a mixture of whiskey and exhaustion and Sonny only wanted him to rest, if only for a few hours, in the office or not. At least this couch was comfy and he was using every persuasion skill he possessed to ease his boyfriend into sleep.

“Catholics? Liking outdoor shit? Please. You were Catholic honey it wasn’t a staple.” he leaned down and slipped Rafa’s shoes off his feet and giving them both a squeeze as he passed.

“You don’t know where the stars are,” Rafael said, clearing his throat, “I’ll bet you that much.”

Rafael’s eyes were blinking, open and close, open and close, but failing each time and Sonny knew for a fact that Carmen had probably told him to go home more than once.

“I betcha I could,” Sonny continued, slowly but surely maneuvering the ADA down to the couch, and against his chest. “You learn all that shit in the Scouts. But I betcha you just know that from reading books, huh?”

Once he had Rafa settled against his own chest, he slipped both hands beneath his dress shirt. It would take all but ten minutes to get him to sleep with this tactic. He’d get yelled at it later but he didn’t care. He traced up and down his spine with feather light touch, over and over. The goosebumps that rose over every inch of his flesh was Sonny’s victory.

“You don’t…” Rafael finally slurred, and he was undoubtedly nuzzling against Sonny’s throat without hardly knowing he was doing it.

“Oh, hell yeah I do. We get lost in the woods and I’ll find the way back to civilization. I’d save us like Jane and Tarzan.” as he said this he trailed up into the over-worked ADA’s hair, scratching at the base of his neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” Rafael huffed, but then his arms were wrapping around Sonny as the detective leaned them back until they were properly lying down.

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” He’d thought to remove his jacket and draped it over his boyfriend’s shoulder’s, “You’ll school me tomorrow I get it. How about closing those eyes…”

“I’m not tired,” Rafael argued, and it was so weak that Sonny couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know. Just a cat nap. No worries. You’ll be up in ten minutes.” Sonny smirked, he’d sleep here if need be. If it meant the older man would get some sleep at all since the last few nights had been a nightmare. And that wasn’t even being flippant. Rafael had woken up with nightmares about this case. Whenever they dealt with kids being hurt this was the way the other man was.

He tickled his boyfriend’s spine with his fingernails and fingertips, up and down, up and down, taking in every groan like it was a treasure. In a predicable moment he quickly heard Rafael’s breath even out into a peaceful sleep.

As carefully as he’d done anything he reached backwards and turned off the side-table lamp and set his phone down on the floor so any vibrating message wouldn’t make a loud noise against the coffee table. He secured his suit-jacket around Rafael’s shoulders, bigger than the smaller man, so it acted almost as a blanket and took a contented sigh.

It had taken a lot of manipulation, but he’d finally gotten Rafael Barba to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and suggestions for other chapters! Or Fics!


End file.
